


Time Of Our Lives

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ilse is non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one so much as batted an eye as they trudged to their table as quickly as possible to avoid getting lost in the sea of students. They didn’t stand out in any way at all and the majority of the school probably didn’t even know who they were, but that didn’t bother them. They had each other, and that’s all that mattered.





	Time Of Our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first true fic on ao3! thank you abbt for all the support while i wrote this xoxo
> 
> follow my twitter @baiancetonquoi and my groupchat's twitter @autumnbbtime

The doors to the cafeteria swung open and the group sauntered in with an excessive amount of swagger. Heads turned and people whispered amongst one another in admiration as they strode to their table across the large room. A path was cleared from the swarm of kids waiting to get lunch, much like the parting of the Red Sea; everyone’s eyes were magnetized to the group, as if the power they held over everyone was tangible and happened to be made out of metal. They sat down in their unassigned-assigned seats and cheekily waved at the students still gawking at their excellence.  

 

At least, that’s what they  _ wish _ would happen. In reality, they walked into the cafeteria like any other group of friends. No one so much as batted an eye as they trudged to their table as quickly as possible to avoid getting lost in the sea of students. They didn’t stand out in any way at all and the majority of the school probably didn’t even know who they were, but that didn’t bother them. They had each other, and that’s all that mattered. 

 

* * *

 

Wendla Bergmann was the leader of the group. Despite her small stature, she led the group of rowdy teenagers with a puffed chest and confident smile on her face. She kept everyone safe and sane, knew their different medical problems and how to handle them, defended them if anyone dared to even look at them the wrong way, and listened to them while they were upset and did everything in her power to make them feel better. They labeled her the “mom friend” which she openly resented, saying it made her feel “so  _ exceedingly _ old”, which also happens to sound like something only a mom would say. 

 

Ilse Neumann was Wendla’s partner and right hand man. They always walked next to Wendla with a loving arm around her shoulders, sometimes staying close behind her. Compared to Wendla’s sickeningly sweet and compassionate nature, Ilse was a lot more blunt and to the point. If Wendla couldn’t get across to one of her friends, they stepped in and made sure her friend understood what Wendla was getting at. Also, Ilse took care of their friends when they were drunk, especially Hanschen, as they had lots of prior experience. 

 

Hanschen Rilow was the life of the party. He always carried around with him an intoxicating energy that lifted everyone’s spirits. Hanschen and Melchior got into the most trouble, and were responsible for the majority of crazy stories the group could never tell their parents. Unlike Melchior, though, Hanschen had a  _ brain _ and only got into trouble when it was justified. His pristine hair, immaculate clothes, honey-smooth voice, witty mind, and radiant personality were sure to draw in someone, namely one Ernst Robel.

 

Ernst Robel was Hanschen’s boyfriend and an absolute ray of sunshine. When the pair started dating, Ernst helped Hanschen through his fuckboy phase freshman year, and they’ve been going strong ever since; the group can’t think of a time when the two haven’t been side by side.  Hanschen’s intense and eclectic personality and Ernst’s calm and loving personality balanced each other out, and finally made Hanschen enjoyable to be around. He radiates so much love and compassion and all things pure that it’s nearly impossible to feel sad around him. His real forte, however, is giving the best hugs that his friends have ever been given. Ernst was always there at a moment’s notice when one of his friends was in need of much needed affection. 

 

Melchior Gabor was the… tallest of the group. Although it seems like a small contribution, as he doesn’t contribute much else, his height is really handy in situations like helping people over fences, spying on people inconspicuously, and intimidating people. His only other contribution was his dry humor that really only him and Hanschen understood, and maybe being Moritz’s boyfriend.

 

Moritz Stiefel was like the tiny goblin child that kind of scared his friends but was still unconditionally loved. His lack of sleep and vitamins and  _ everything _ concerned his friends, but he was genuinely happy while dating Melchior and seemed to be doing much better than years prior, so they just kept an eye on him and let him live his life. 

 

Martha Bessell and Anna Wheelan were quiet in person and preferred to keep to themselves, but the group still enjoyed their company nonetheless. Both were quite smart and helped the group with their homework on several occasions, and were actually somewhat talkative in the groupchat. 

 

Georg Zirschnitz and Otto Lammermeier showed up at the table one day, and no one really knows why, but they stayed. The only information the group could get from them was that the two were best friends, Otto has a weird fascination with sailors and his mom, and Melchior heard a rumor that Georg once had a dream where he was seduced by his piano teacher. Their questionable backgrounds have helped the group through many sticky situations though, so they’re really not complaining. 

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I brought something very special for our last day of school,” Wendla explained, pulling a large notebook from her mostly empty backpack. The rest of the table stayed silent, waiting for her to explain what it was. 

 

“I wrote down almost everything that happened to us this year, and I wanted to look back on the wonderful memories we made together,” she continued, earning a chorus of “awww”s from her friends.

  
“Okay, I want to read the first one,” Melchior proclaimed before taking the notebook from Wendla and opening it to the first page, “ _ August 28, 2018. The First Day of School. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
